


Where Do I Take This Pain Of Mine?

by Dragon_MoonX



Series: The Thing That Should Not Be [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone is miserable, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Kiss, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Healer Nagini, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Major Illness, Mentions of past abuse, Sickfic, Spoonfeeding, Toothache, Vomiting, Which basically means potions and pastes while you suffer, Wizarding World dentistry, aurelini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: Credence wakes up in the middle of the night with an awful toothache. Without the aid of modern dentistry, he is forced to turn to Nagini for help. But will it be enough to cure the infection that is quickly spreading and making him sick?
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini
Series: The Thing That Should Not Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028718
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a review from my friend. She said, "Oh, and is your thing about his bad teeth a headcanon of yours? It struck me as an interesting detail." And then my muse exploded because yes, this is my headcanon.

Credence Barebone was asleep in his bed, adrift in the darkness of his dreams. He could sense physical pain waiting on the other side of sleep, like the hands of some spectral entity knocking on the gateway to his mind.

It started reaching deeper, penetrating the blackness as he attempted to burrow into the mound of blankets he'd piled on the bed. He could feel it throbbing, pulsing in time with his heart, until finally he couldn't ignore the ache spreading throughout his jaw.

The ragged blankets fell away, one hand listlessly sliding out from under the covers and massaging the side of his face. Credence was used to sensitivity in his teeth, the sharp pain making him wince whenever he sampled the ice cold lemonade they served at the fairgrounds. But this was by far the worst he'd felt in years.

Clutching his cheek, Credence rolled over onto his side and groaned. Already he could feel the beginnings of fever taking root in his extremities, spreading throughout his arms and chest.

How bad was it, his tired mind questioned, running the pads of his fingers over the swollen mass beneath his jawline. How long would he go without sleep, the crickets chittering away outside the tent.

Exhaustion tugged on his eyelids, the night skies speckled with glimmering stars. He watched the dawn approaching through a gap in the circus tent, a gentle breeze fluttering the fabric. It felt like hours had passed before the sun appeared above the horizon, and still the unfortunate young man was unable to sleep.

In time the various creatures began to stir in their cages, the Zouwu mewling and pawing at the bars, wanting to be fed. Nagini, asleep in her mound of blankets and straw, uncoiled herself and morphed back into a person, grateful for another day as a human being.

She crawled out of her cage and looked around, noticing the smell of food wafting from the adjacent tent. It wouldn't be long until Popov finished making breakfast for the performers. But when she arrived at the dining area at half past eight in the morning, Credence was no where to be seen.

"It isn't unusual for Credence to be late," she reminded herself, taking a seat beside Borys the Brute and helping herself to a slice of melon.

Her first thought was that Credence had overslept. This was the most logical explanation, seeing as how he was usually dozing off in his breakfast platter. Her second thought was that he might have fallen ill. And if Skender walked in on him in such a state, he could wind up covered in vomit with parts of the circus tent floating down river.

Troubled by the possibility that her friend was sick, Nagini quickly finished her breakfast and exited the dining area. She then made her way across the fairgrounds, stopping outside the entrance to Credence's living quarters.

"Credence?" A gentle voice was calling his name, the heavy canvas brushed aside as Nagini appeared at the entrance. "Credence, are you awake?"

She lowered her head and stepped into the tent, ducking beneath the low hanging fabric and making her way towards the bed. Credence, meanwhile, had pulled the covers over his head, then quickly turned on to his side to avoid making eye contact.

He tried hiding under the blankets and pretending to be asleep. Which would have been fine if his toothache hadn't chosen that particular moment to flare up.

Nagini came to a stop beside the bed, hearing a sharp intake of breath beneath the covers. The figure on the bed curled in on itself, quivering as the sound of a low moan filled the tent.

"Credence, are you alright?" Her hand closed around the faded material, pulling gently until she revealed the trembling form of Credence Barebone.

The sound of her voice was enough to soothe his pain, the melodic quality laced with sympathy and concern. Slowly he turned to her, not wanting her to see him like this. But those eyes, so kind and compassionate, drew him to her face, unable to look away.

Credence forced himself into a sitting position, only to feel a sudden wave of dizziness when he tried lifting his head off the pillow. The world abruptly turned on its side, and Credence went with it, the Maledictus catching him around the chest before he could tumble off the side of the bed.

"Credence!" Nagini exclaimed, her startled voice carrying throughout the tent. "What's the matter? Are you sick?"

His chin sank towards his chest, one hand cupping the side of his face. "I don't feel good," he muttered thickly.

Already his vision had begun to blur, perspiration soaking through the collar of his shirt. He truly felt as though he were coming down with something, though he didn't know how a simple toothache could make him feel so miserable.

Nagini carefully moved to sit beside him, looking him over to see if she could figure out what was wrong. She immediately noticed the left side of his face was painfully swollen, his eyelids drooping from lack of sleep. Even more troubling was the heat radiating off his skin, enough to indicate that he had developed a fever.

"Credence," Nagini said slowly. "Do you have a toothache?"

"Mm-hmm..." Credence nodded, his thoughts moving sluggishly through a haze of pain and exhaustion. He then felt her hand overtop of his own, her thumb sliding under his palm, gently easing his hand away from his face.

"That's what I thought," Nagini said, lightly squeezing his hand. "I'm not sure if you trust me enough to do this... We've only known each other for a short time. But if you want me to help, I can try to make you feel better."

Credence could only think of one word.

"How?"

"With potions and herbs, of course," Nagini answered. With her free hand she reached up and lightly stroked his hair, just like when she was attempting to soothe the Zouwu in its cage. "Though it might be difficult to obtain all of the ingredients, I can make a numbing paste that should stop the pain and heal some of the decay in your tooth."

"Please," Credence whimpered, desperate for anything that might provide some relief.

Nagini gave him a warm, comforting smile. "I'll do what I can, Credence."

Credence felt his eyes beginning to close, the pain constant, but seemingly dulled by her kind words. There was something in her eyes, and something in her voice, that promised a better tomorrow.

He lay down against the mound of pillows on the bed, sweating and shaking with feverish chills. There was a feeling of pressure, a light touch as Nagini sat beside him and rubbed his arm, this gentle movement helping to take his mind off how bad he felt.

In time he returned to the darkness of his dreams, not knowing what awaited him on the other side of sleep.


	2. Only In My Dreams

The sun continued to rise above the fairgrounds, veiled by a scattering of passing clouds skirting across the horizon. It was enough to ease the lingering heat leftover from a particularly long summer, promising a hint of rain in the hours before dusk. However, the cooling effect on the weather did little for Credence Barebone, who was still shaking and sweating beneath the thin scrap of fabric he used as a blanket.

His remaining blankets had been folded neatly and draped over the foot of the bed, next to the crate that served as a nightstand. Nagini had done this carefully, trying not to wake him up. And although he sniffled and muttered quite a bit, Credence was still fast asleep when she finished adjusting his blankets.

It was troubling to see that his temperature had risen so quickly, and if Nagini was able to cast the spell for checking someone's temperature, she would have done so right then and there. Unfortunately, her magic was limited to a handful of nonverbal spells, leaving her with little to no diagnostic skills aside from common sense and a bit of guesswork.

Already she'd started going over everything in her mind, from symptoms and possible complications to the supplies she would need to care for him. Easy enough, she told herself. It was just a simple toothache. So, first and foremost, Credence needed a cold compress, fluids and plenty of rest to help his body fight the infection. If necessary, she could brew something to lower his fever. She would also see about gathering the ingredients for the numbing paste once she made sure he was comfortable.

But then she stopped, her heart slamming against her ribcage.

Credence shouldn't have a fever. He really shouldn't be burning up like that. An ordinary toothache didn't cause someone to sweat through a layer of blankets, and it didn't make them feel like they were on the verge of being sick.

"Oh, I have to go," Nagini muttered, knowing that Credence's health could worsen if she didn't take action right away.

Fortunately, most of what she was looking for was easily obtainable: an empty bowl, a pitcher of water with some ice cubes, a wet rag Popov was using to clean the tables. The house elf actually had a stack of washcloths, and was going through them one at a time as the performers conversed with one another in the dining area.

She returned to the dining area and sat at one of the dozen or so picnic tables, casually picking at a plate of fruit while Popov gathered the dirty dishes. When no one was looking, Nagini swiped a washcloth from the pile, then another. Then the entire pitcher and one of the bowls vanished without a trace.

The house elf was left turning circles and scratching his head, sure that he had left the pitcher right there on the table. But Nagini was long gone, her notice-me-not charm lasting but a moment as she left with her supplies.

She deposited the materials on the crate beside Credence's bed, pausing to check that he was still asleep. Apparently he had somehow managed to shove all of his pillows against the headboard in his sleep, and was now lying on his back, sprawled awkwardly against the mountain he had made on his bed.

Nagini sighed, shaking her head at the sight. She retrieved the blanket he had thrown on the floor, using it to cover her sleeping friend. Credence remained oblivious to her efforts, shivering beneath the covers as she added a second blanket.

"Soon, Credence," she said softly. "You'll start feeling better soon, I promise."

She lingered at his side a while longer, not wanting to leave him in such a state. If only it were that simple, she thought. Uncomplicated, an ordinary affliction. But nothing that involved Credence Barebone was ever ordinary.

The bedsprings groaned, protesting against her movements as the Maledictus scooted towards the edge of the mattress. With one final glance in Credence's direction, Nagini brushed the hanging canvas away from the entrance, returning to her living quarters in the magical creatures tent.

It was here that she kept a supply of powdered herbs, crystals and oils obtained from the market when Skender allowed them to venture out into the city. Nagini was only supposed to shop for what they needed. But the Maledictus earned a meager salary working as the main attraction at the circus, and so she decided that she had earned the right to spend her money on what she wanted.

Over time she had built up a small but varied collection of potion ingredients, keeping everything together in small jars and bottles next to her books and tarot cards.

"Humph, a regular circus gypsy," she said with some amusement, stopping to admire her collection.

She plucked a book off the shelf near her cage, thumbing through the pages until she found the recipe she was looking for. Her eyes traveled the page, glancing upwards at the many jars that lined the bookshelf.

"I should have enough of everything," Nagini said, closing the book and tucking it under her arm. "I only hope that it is enough to heal him."

.oOo.

Credence was still asleep when she returned a short while later, clutching the blankets and moaning in his sleep. Concern lanced through her chest when she saw him moving his head restlessly against the pillows, some feeble attempt at language dribbling past his lips.

Could he even speak properly? It was a troubling thought, though not outside the realm of possibilities.

Thinking quickly, the Maledictus reached for the pitcher and fished the ice cubes out of the water with her bare hands. Her fingers dripping and chilled to the bone, Nagini tipped the ice onto the washcloth, creating a makeshift ice pack which she then gently held against his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open, inhaling sharply at the sudden temperature change. The pressure against his cheek made him wince, a look of absolute misery flitting across his tired features.

"Wh-what...?" he slurred, blinking blearily.

"Give it a minute, Credence," said Nagini, speaking softly to her ailing friend. "It'll help with the pain and swelling."

Credence closed his eyes, letting the pain dull down to a bearable throb, until the ice began to melt and trickle onto the bedsheets. Nagini then replaced the ice pack with a damp washcloth, draping it across his forehead and stepping away from the bed, allowing him to rest while she started working on the numbing paste.

All was calm for little more than an hour, the Obscurial resting as comfortably as possible given the state of his tooth. He had rolled over onto his side, mouth slightly open, and was drooling onto the mound of pillows. Unfortunately, the heat from his fever had started seeping into his dreams, presenting him with a terrifying image of his adoptive mother, her eyes burning like coals, red and shimmering.

Screeching like a beast possessed, Mary Lou swung his belt and struck him across the face, ordering him to get down on his knees. He was told to hold out his hands and partake of the cleansing fire, reciting the Lord's prayer as she whipped him across his back.

Blood ran in scarlet rivulets down his back, dripping onto the floor. There was a sharp crack, his skin blistering beneath a layer of glowing coals, and suddenly Credence awoke with a start, gasping and crying out.

"Credence!" Nagini exclaimed, looking up from the book she was reading.

The book slid off her lap in a rush of movement, tumbling onto the floor where it lay with its pages fanning in disarray. She had seen him like this before, the first of his nightmares beginning less than a month after they met. If he was left alone too long Credence would start screaming, then the tremors would start. She wouldn't be able to stop him then.

Kneeling beside the bed, she retrieved the washcloth and dipped it in the bowl of water. "Breathe, Credence," she told him, wringing out the excess water and dabbing at his face and neck. "Control your breathing. You were only dreaming. It was a dream. You're safe now, Credence."

He was staring at her face, his eyes glazed and unfocused, unable to grasp his surroundings. The only thing his troubled mind could understand was pain, throbbing, shooting, piercing pain, intolerable in its severity. But it wasn't coming from his burning palms. It wasn't oozing from the wounds in his back. Its location had shifted upon awakening. And now it was worse. A thousand times worse.

Nagini whispered his name, his pitiful moan filling the silence of the room. "Shh, hush now," she murmured, leaning over and lifting him off the mattress. "You'll be alright now. You're alright. I'm here, Credence. I'm here."

The feel of her touch, so cool against his heated skin, drew him out of his nightmares and away from his pain. She closed around his fragile form, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words of comfort, until at last his tears began to flow.

Never in his life had he felt so miserable, so utterly wretched. He clung to her like a frightened child, not knowing why she bothered to care for him. Surely he wasn't worth her time. But Nagini's heart, so full of love and compassion, urged her to stay with him, holding on until his hiccuping sobs gradually began to fade.

"There now," Nagini said, lifting a hand and wiping the tears from his eyes. "It won't do you any good to work yourself up like that." She nodded towards a small cauldron that had been set up in the middle of the tent. "The numbing paste is almost ready, Credence. I only need to add a few more ingredients then let it simmer."

Curious, Credence followed her gaze, watching as a thin spiral of steam rose from the surface of the softly shimmering mixture. Whatever was in the cauldron was giving off a pleasant aroma, perfuming the air with the smell of peppermint and cloves.

"At first I didn't think you would need anything more than this," said Nagini, now moving to sit beside her miniature cauldron. She picked up her book and sat with it in her lap, flipping through the pages until she found the correct instructions. "But you're running a temperature, Credence. So I'm thinking there must be an infection in your tooth."

The Maledictus removed the cauldron from the heat, then reached for a bowl of blueberries on her left. She glanced at the book in her lap, then poured the berries into a scrap of fabric, crushing the fruit then straining the juice into the cauldron.

"If you need something more potent, I can go through my crystals and see if I have any powdered howlite," Nagini continued, picking up a wooden spoon and stirring the mixture counterclockwise. "I won't know for sure until I have a look at your teeth."

Hearing this made his pulse quicken with anxiety. It was bad enough that his condition made him lose control and transform into a nightmarish abomination. She didn't need to see the damage it had caused, corroding his insides with bitter acid until his teeth began to rot.

When the mixture in the cauldron had cooled, Nagini spooned some of the thickened paste into a bowl and sat beside him on the bed. "We need to rub a small amount of this onto your gums," she explained, dipping a finger into the creamy substance. "It might be easier if you let me do this. Or you can do it yourself. It's up to you, Credence. But if you've developed an infection, it would be better to let me take a look. That way I'll know if I need to brew something stronger."

Credence bowed his head, twitching slightly and staring at the floor. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, unable to hide the nervous tremble in his voice. "I've only had one other person who offered to care for me like this."

"Oh?" Nagini's mouth formed a circle of surprise, her eyebrows lifting towards her hairline. "Who was this person that took care of you?"

"My grandmother," Credence replied, looking at the bowl in her lap. "This is the kind of thing she would have done for me. It even smells like the breads and pies she used to make." A hungry gurgle chased his words, his eyes widening, looking up at her and muttering an apology.

"It's quite alright, Credence," said Nagini. "You probably haven't had any food for a while, now have you?"

Credence shook his head. "No, not since last night when we were together in the serving tent."

The Maledictus leaned forward slightly. "Do you want me to help you with this?" Then, when Credence remained silent, she added, "I only want to see you get better. I don't like watching you suffer, Credence."

Hearing her speak brought back fond memories from his childhood, his grandmother sweeping him up in her arms, the one ray of sunlight in a world of misery and darkness. It was like hearing an echo from his past, carrying the same warmth, kindness and sincerity, convincing him to take a chance with her.


	3. And It's Rotting Out My Teeth

His movements slow and cautious, Credence looked at her and nodded, showing that he was giving her permission to continue. He then scooted closer to the pile of pillows, leaning back slightly and allowing the pillows to cushion his back. He absolutely refused to lie down for any sort of treatment or examination, the feeling of vulnerability reminding him of the abuse he experienced as a child.

Knowing what he had gone through, Nagini was careful about taking her time with him. She knew that Credence wouldn't always speak up and tell her if something frightened him or made him feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, she possessed a great amount of patience, and would often take the time to tell him what she was going to do beforehand.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Nagini asked, thinking that it was better to ask permission before trying anything.

Credence nodded again, his breath quickening with anxiety. This sudden change didn't go unnoticed by the Maledictus, who was carefully observing his behavior in order to prevent a complete meltdown.

Nagini gently held his chin, tilting his head back so that the sunlight shone inside his mouth. She was immediately assaulted by the warm stench of decay, his breath smelling strongly of rancid meat.

Clearly this was going to be much worse than she thought.

"Could you open a little wider, please?" Nagini asked, recoiling slightly at the putrid aroma. "I can hardly see anything."

Credence tried to do as she asked, straining against the pain and stiffness in his jaw. This process proved to be extremely difficult, due to the fact that he could only open his mouth a few centimeters before a stabbing pain lanced his jaw.

He squeezed his eyes shut, opening them only after a few deep breaths.

"You're alright, Credence," said Nagini, rubbing his shoulder in an effort to calm the Obscurial. "You're doing fine."

The muscles in his jaw stretched painfully, finally revealing the source of his discomfort. This source was located at the back of his mouth, where a single tooth on the bottom left side had been slowly rotting for more than a year. The cavity itself was quite large and very deep, looking more like a crater that was oozing a steady stream of greenish-white fluid. But this wasn't the only problem area that she discovered.

She turned her head from one side to another, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Then one by one she began to count, uncovering a total of five cavities during her examination.

Further inspection revealed a space on the top right where his second bicuspid was missing. This area mirrored the opposite side of his mouth where she noticed a gap between his first and third molars. All together, Nagini was able to count three missing teeth, the third located behind his sore tooth, creating an empty space where his wisdom tooth had come out.

Needless to say, this was not at all what she was expecting. She thought she would be treating a simple toothache. She didn't know that Credence had such widespread tooth decay.

"Credence," she said slowly, carefully considering her words before she spoke. "Why haven't you been taking care of your teeth?"

The Obscurial closed his mouth, his face reddening with embarrassment. "I do take care of my teeth," he muttered, gingerly touching the swollen side of his face. "Or at least I try to. But I have a sensitive stomach, and sometimes I throw up. Sometimes I throw up a lot. Then the stomach acid eats through the enamel on my teeth, even though I brush them and try to keep them clean."

Nagini sighed, giving him a look of deepest sympathy. "You should have told me, Credence. I can think of several herbal remedies that will help with nausea and vomiting. But for the time being I'm afraid we have bigger problems that need to be addressed."

"How bad is it?" Credence asked, the cold weight of dread closing like a vice around his chest.

"I won't lie to you, Credence. It's much worse than I had originally thought. You've probably got an abscess in there, from the looks of it. Now, I don't know how they would treat this sort of thing in the world where you came from, but in this world there is a spell that can be used to regrow missing teeth. I can also brew a tooth healing rinse that should reverse the damage and heal the infection."

His expression brightened, a look of childish curiosity shining in his eyes. "There is a spell that'll make them grow back?"

Nagini nodded. "Yes, that's right. It is a special incantation, but I don't know what it is. I don't have a wand either, so I'm afraid there isn't much I can do. I'm sorry, Credence," she added, seeing his gaze drift towards the floor.

"No, it's alright," Credence insisted, trying not to sound too disappointed with the news. "But if you can fix me with potions, I'll still be grateful."

"I'll see what I can do," she said, the warmth of her smile returning to her face. "In the meantime, we can use the numbing paste to dull the pain until the infection clears up. Do you still want to try it?"

Credence nodded and opened his mouth, allowing her to rub the soothing cream onto his gums.

This process was quick and simple, but it was by no means painless. His abscessed tooth, sensitive to even the slightest touch, sent a fresh bolt of pain through his jaw when some of the paste leaked into the cavity, and for a moment it felt as though his skull would split open like an eggshell. Fortunately, this sensation was quick to pass, giving way to blessed relief that spread throughout his entire body.

"Better now?" Nagini asked, his shoulders sinking as he started to relax. She carefully observed him for a moment, checking that his breathing had evened out before reaching for the washcloth and refreshing it in the bowl of water.

"Yes, thank you," said Credence, his voice sounding oddly muffled. There was a brief pause. The Obscurial licked his lips, his expression somewhat puzzled. "I can't feel my tongue."

"My apologies, that is a minor side effect," Nagini calmly stated. "It happens sometimes. But there is no need to worry, Credence. It's only temporary and should wear off in a couple hours."

Credence sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted from the simple task of sitting up in bed for the past twenty minutes.

"I think you should get some rest," Nagini suggested, leaning over and draping the washcloth across his forehead. "You look like you're ready to collapse."

His chin dipped towards his chest, the washcloth sliding forward slightly. A moment later he jerked his head up and blinked several times in rapid succession, looking around in bewilderment.

Nagini smiled at him. "Go to sleep, Credence."

"Sleep... so tired," Credence muttered, his voice low and groggy. An overwhelming sense of fatigue had settled in his limbs, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

.oOo.

Credence slept peacefully for several hours. There were no muttered pleas or cries of pain, no fussing and kicking the blankets off in his sleep. He had reached a state of complete exhaustion. And once the pain had finally stopped, he managed to cross the threshold into a deep dreamless sleep.

With Credence now resting comfortably, Nagini chose this moment to quietly slip out of the tent, returning to her books and bottles in the magical creatures tent.

She crossed the room and knelt beside her trunk, her fingers finding the clasp and opening the lid. After a few minutes of sifting through her belongings, she removed a jewelry box and set it aside on the floor.

"It has to be here," she muttered, looking through the various compartments, through drawers containing vials of powdered crystals, cords, polished stones and beads.

It took a few minutes of searching, but she eventually was able to locate a glass vial containing powdered howlite. This item was essential for the potion she would brew, using herbs, prayers and incantations to heal her friend. The only downside was that the potion required repeated dosing in order to heal the infection, meaning that Credence had a long road ahead of him.

"I think he has enough of the numbing paste," she said to herself, shutting the drawer on her jewelry box. "If we combine the two with a fever reducer, it should be enough to gently ease him through the healing process."

She pocketed the vial of powdered howlite and returned to her trunk, rummaging through its contents until she found a handful of quartz crystals, a bundle of white sage and the remnants of some blue, white and green candles. It wasn't exactly what anyone would consider traditional magic, but from the time she was a little girl Nagini had been studying magic on her own, alone and without proper schooling in the jungles of Indonesia.

Sometimes, when she was very young, Nagini would wander into the neighboring villages, stealing from the inhabitants in order to obtain much needed food and material components for her spells. She told herself it was for a good cause, though she always felt the sharp sting of remorse every time she stole a loaf of bread or a string of beads.

She looked at the bundle of herbs and sighed, thinking back on the nights she'd spent running from the Muggle villagers. In that moment she had looked back, seeing the pages from her spellbook fluttering on the wind. And though many years had passed, she couldn't help but wonder if those missing pages held the key, the answer she'd been searching for.

"Foolish," Nagini muttered, shaking her head at the thought. "How silly of me. If it existed, I would have found something by now, some evidence, some trace..."

There was nothing more that she could do, nothing left to say that would change her fate. She couldn't save herself, but there was still so much love in her heart. It was all she had to keep her going, a desire to care for others in the time that she was given.

And so she forced herself to carry on, thinking that if she could not save her human body, she could at least preserve her human heart. The candles were then lit with a whispered incantation, the stumps of wax arranged in a circle in the center of her room. The cauldron was scrubbed and rinsed, then placed inside the ring of candles. Everything was ready. It was time to begin.

The Maledictus sat before the flickering candles, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Before she had done this for her mother, in search of a cure for their affliction. Now she worked her magic for a friend, adding water, powdered crystals and a generous portion of salt and herbs to her cauldron. It was all she needed to complete the potion, knowing that she could heal him even though she had no hope of ever saving herself.

"Goddess, immortal healer," Nagini began to chant, her hands held over the bronze cauldron. "The powers of life and healing are at your command. To you I pray, I pray for my friend, Credence Barebone. He is in so much pain. I ask of thee to help me in this rite, and grace me with your powers. Help me infuse these candles and this sacred potion with thy holy gifts. Great divine, to you I pray."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her hands trembling, enveloped in a shining mist that was rising from her cauldron. One by one, she chanted over each of the candles, infusing them with healing energy, until her limbs grew heavy and her breathing shallow.

Carefully she measured each breath, the light growing strong without, flowing from within, darkening her aura. Nagini fought against the urge to gasp, to sink to the floor in exhaustion. It would all be worth it in the end, to see Credence smile and know that he was well again. She would do it for him because he was her friend, and because he deserved so much better than the life that he'd been given.

.oOo.

She returned to his room later that evening, where she found him sitting on the edge of the mattress, one hand clutching the side of his face. He'd been able to sleep for a couple hours, the numbing paste helping to relieve the pain in his tooth. Though by now the effects had started to wear off, leaving him just as miserable as he'd been earlier in the day.

When she approached the bed, his tired eyes failed to notice her presence. It wasn't until he felt the mattress dip beneath her weight that he looked over at her, finally acknowledging his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Nagini asked, hoping that he'd managed a decent amount of sleep.

Instead of responding with words, Credence sniffled and bowed his head, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain in his abscessed tooth. It was a sight that tore at her heart, aching in response to his suffering. She then moved a little closer, her arm snaking around his shoulders as he leaned into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I have your potion, Credence," Nagini said, holding up an indigo bottle with a cork wedged in the opening. "I do apologize. It requires an hour or two in the moonlight before it reaches maturity. Otherwise I would have brought it to you sooner."

Credence remained despondent, too tired to even hear most of what she was saying. He drew his knees up to his chest, looking very much like an exhausted child who needed to be put to bed.

With the lightest touch, Nagini carefully situated him against the mound of pillows, making sure that he was reclining comfortably instead of lying flat on his back. "This potion is only effective if you rinse your mouth with it," she said, twisting the cork before tugging it from the bottle. "Then you have to hold it in your mouth for two minutes before swallowing. It won't hurt to ingest the potion, though I don't think it'll taste very good."

"And that will get rid of my toothache?" Credence asked, sounding somewhat skeptical.

"It heals decay while curing infection in your teeth and gums, but it takes time," Nagini explained. "It should be used three times a day, once in the morning, afternoon and evening. You'll also need to keep using the numbing paste while your teeth are mending."

"Mending...?" Credence echoed, his mind struggling to process what she had told him.

"Of course," Nagini said, smiling pleasantly. "How did you think we'd treat your cavity? Dig out the rotten parts and then fill the hole with pebbles?"

Credence didn't bother correcting her. Though she wasn't far from being right, he didn't think she would believe him if he told her the truth.

With Nagini's help Credence managed a sip from the bottle, the Maledictus holding the container to his lips. His expression changed suddenly when the chalky substance made contact with the back of his throat, its grainy texture and foul taste making him grimace and turn his head away from her.

"A little more, Credence," Nagini said, keeping her tone gentle as she spoke. "You need more than that to heal the infection."

Of all the things that he had tasted, surely this couldn't be the worst. He remembered his mother's pea soup, so thick and horrid you could stand a spoon up in the bowl. Wasn't this better, he thought. Better than anything Mary Lou had ever served up during the time he lived with her.

Yes, it was better. And so he allowed her to feed him more of the potion. After that it was a simple matter of swishing the liquid around his mouth before swallowing. Though he really wished Nagini had flavored the potion with fruit juice like she did the numbing paste.

"It really wasn't that awful, now was it?" Nagini queried, replacing the cork before taking out the jar of numbing paste.

"I guess not," Credence muttered. He noticed the container in her hands, the thickened substance glistening in the candlelight. "Are you... are you going to use that on me?" he asked, motioning with one hand towards the swollen side of his face.

"I will if you want me to," Nagini replied.

"You don't have to bother with me if you don't want to..." he said, not wanting to be a burden to this kind woman.

"I know I don't have to. But it's really no trouble at all, Credence," she said, dipping her finger into the jar and scooping out some of the creamy paste. "You look so tired, and if I can make things easier by doing this for you, well, it's one less thing to trouble yourself with."

Credence looked at her in wonder, not knowing or understanding why she took the time to care for him. He thought that he would probably never know the answer. Not in this life time.

He opened his mouth, allowing her to rub the paste onto the area around his tooth. She had barely finished applying the paste when Credence heard her laughing merrily at the puzzled expression on his face.

"Sorry," Credence said, licking his lips and frowning. "I can't get used to this feeling... Like there's nothing there."

He was so sweet in his innocence, so unused to the ways of the wizarding world. Nagini didn't even realize that they had gotten so close when she caught herself staring at his lips, his cheeks lightly speckled with a dusting of stubble. The texture must be pleasant, she thought, leaning forward slightly.

"Can you feel this?" her soft voice whispered, pressing her lips against his own.

His startled cry was muffled against her mouth, one hand flying upwards in surprise. She gently increased the pressure on his lips, the heat of her body causing his heart to flutter like the wings of a hummingbird.

The tension went out of his limbs, suddenly desperate, craving her touch, her affection. His fingers combing through her hair, Credence pushed back against her with greater intensity, gasping for breath when they finally came apart.

Credence's eyes were wide, like those of a curious child who had just been given his first taste of chocolate ice cream on a warm summer day. "Did we...?" he began, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, we did." She was smiling at him, unaware of the fact that he had never been kissed before.

"I'm sick," Credence groaned, placing a hand against his forehead. "I'm sick... This can't be happening." Already his tired eyes had begun to close, the heat from his fever clouding his thoughts.

He felt Nagini's hands tucking the blankets under his chin, followed by a sound like rain, water droplets pinging against the side of the bowl. The coolness of the water dripped and ran down the side of his face, dampening his hair when she placed the washcloth on his forehead.

"Rest now, Credence," said Nagini, her voice lazily drifting through his mind.

The world around him dissolved, sinking once more into the peaceful realm of sleep.


	4. Nowhere To Go But Downhill

In the morning Credence was able to examine his teeth using a pocket mirror from Nagini's trunk. He opened his mouth, adjusting the angle of the mirror so he could see properly, and noticed that some of the smaller cavities had completely vanished overnight, the areas sealed with a fresh layer of enamel.

"How is this possible?" he uttered in astonishment, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"It's magic," Nagini chirped, her pleasant tone cutting through the chatter drifting from the adjacent tent. "I don't know what they were using in the world where you came from, but this is how we take care of such things, with pastes and potions."

"In my world we use tools. Drills, sharp bits of metal for removing decay..."

"In your world?" Nagini tilted her head, sure that she had heard him wrong.

Credence pocketed the mirror, looking back at her and muttering an apology. "It's what I'm used to, Nagini. It's all I've ever known. Though I've never had a filling before. I've needed one, or a couple. But Ma didn't care enough to take me to the dentist."

"You aren't in that world anymore. You belong with us, here, in this world," Nagini said, looking around at the striped fabric of the tent, the firedrakes twittering away in their cage. "But I am curious. Now that you know about our different methods, which do you prefer? Potions that heal gently over time, or these... tools?" she asked, wincing at the thought of such barbaric methods.

Credence didn't even have to think about his answer. "Potions," he said, gently massaging the side of his face. "It still hurts, though."

He sighed with frustration, wondering how long it would take before he was rid of this troublesome toothache. If he were still in the Muggle world, he could have gotten a filling and been done with it. But Credence didn't exactly have a pleasant history with people in the medical profession. He imagined history repeating itself if he tried going to the dentist, with ghastly instruments and a large amount of blood. There was also the fact that he needed a lot of dental work. And long about now, Credence didn't think a filling would be enough to repair his tooth.

In the end, Nagini's slow and steady method seemed like the best option. Better, he thought, than leaving the circus and trying to find someone in the Muggle world who could treat his toothache. She had already given him something for pain, which was more than Dr. Adams had done. And when he looked over at the kind and compassionate Maledictus, he saw that she had already opened the jar of numbing paste and was offering to reapply it to his gums.

"We'll need to do something about that fever," Nagini was saying, striking up a conversation while she dabbed a bit of paste onto the area around his tooth. "And when we're done here, I think we need to get some food in your belly."

This was enough to spark a hint of protest, the Obscurial giving voice to a garbled response as she finished applying the paste.

"What's that?" Nagini asked, wiping her fingers on a tattered handkerchief. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that."

His anxiety getting the better of him, Credence shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head, not wanting discuss the situation any further.

He didn't want to tell her that he was already feeling sick, that he'd been nauseous ever since his tooth started giving him trouble. He didn't want to accept her offering of food, even though he was quite literally starving. But more than anything else, he feared trying to eat with his abscessed tooth, thinking that it would only make things worse. But he couldn't tell her that.

It was a defensive mechanism he learned as a child. Don't speak up. Never open your mouth and say anything. Because carrying on a conversation meant having to anticipate the correct answer, and there was rarely a correct response whenever he tried talking to Mary Lou.

.oOo.

Breakfast was an ordeal, the Maledictus bringing him a bowl of soup and some bread.

Credence eyed the bowl warily, his tooth comfortably numb from the paste. And although Nagini had tried gently reassuring him that it was safe to eat, Credence was still nervous, fearing that a single bite would reignite the pain in his tooth.

"You'll be fine, Credence," said Nagini, placing the tray of food on the crate beside the bed. "You shouldn't be feeling anything at all right now. And you really do need to get something in your stomach."

Leaning forward slightly, Credence sat with his arms wrapped around his waist. It felt as though his insides had caved in from lack of food. But the smell of the bread was getting to him, his sour stomach churning uncomfortably. And then, just as Nagini was offering to feed him his breakfast, Credence pitched forward suddenly and vomited a watery mass of greenish bile onto the floor beside his bed.

The forceful contractions in his stomach intensified, causing him to dry heave over the side of the bed. Each jarring motion brought with it a fresh stab of pain, piercing the area behind his navel, until at last he collapsed against the mattress, a trickle of bile running from the corner of his mouth.

Clearly this wasn't the best time to offer him anything to eat, but perhaps he could be persuaded to drink some water once his stomach settled.

He soon became aware of Nagini's voice, the washcloth draped across his forehead as he closed his eyes and allowed her to wipe the vomit off the side of his face. "It's alright, Credence," she murmured, feeling him tremble at her touch. "I'm here. Just try to relax and take some deep breaths. You'll be okay."

His pulse pounding hard against his ribcage, Credence inhaled a slow, shaky breath, the edges of his vision blurring as the world spun and tilted onto its side. Why, dear Merlin, why? Why did he feel so miserable? She said it was an infection, an abscessed tooth from the looks of it. But surely this wasn't normal. There had to be a reason, something to explain the tightness in his chest and sudden dizziness.

He tried to force these questions from his mind, listening to the sound of Nagini's footsteps as she moved away from the bed, stopping to clean up the puddle on the floor and refill the pitcher of water.

"Credence?" Nagini looked over at her friend, who appeared to have fallen asleep. "Credence, I'm going to give you some water. You need to get some fluids in your system before you become dehydrated."

The bedsprings creaked beneath her weight, the Maledictus sitting beside him and sliding her hand underneath the back of his head, lifting him off the pillows. His lips parted in a groan, eyes fluttering open, unseeing, unaware of his surroundings. He then felt a trickle of water slithering down the back of his throat, helping to soothe the irritated tissues.

"That's it," Nagini was saying, tilting the glass and helping him drink. "That's it. A little more, Credence."

Little by little, Nagini carefully fed him some water, pausing in between each sip to make sure he wasn't going to vomit down the front of her dress. When she was satisfied with how much he drank, she reached for the bottle of tooth healing rinse and removed the cork.

"I'm going to start giving you more of this," she told him. "You are in very poor health, Credence. And until we can get the infection under control, I'm increasing the dosage to five times a day."

Credence nodded, expressing his approval without words. His entire body felt like a lead weight in her arms, and for the time being he was more than happy to let her administer potions as needed.

.oOo.

Later that evening, after Credence had been given more water and a chance to rest, Nagini made a second attempt at getting him to eat. This time she had some success, sitting on the edge of the mattress and spoonfeeding him some lukewarm broth.

She carefully guided the spoon to his lips, watching closely for any signs of nausea or discomfort. All was calm until about halfway through the meal, when a feeling of dizziness was followed shortly by another round of nausea.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Nagini cried, seeing the look of urgency on his face. She thrust a bucket under his chin, only to watch as he crumpled and retched, bringing up a steady stream of fluid that spattered the inside of the bucket.

She huffed out a weary sigh and gently rubbed his back. "I can see that I'm going to have to get you something to settle your stomach. Otherwise we'll never get any food in your belly."

Credence moaned, still bent over and shaking. "I want it out."

"What?" Nagini didn't seem to understand this curious statement.

Straightening slightly, Credence took a deep breath, fighting against the feverish chills that shook his fragile form. "My tooth," he managed between labored breaths. "I think... I think it needs to come out. Its making me sick."

The words had barely left his mouth when Credence collapsed against the mound of pillows, overcome by fatigue and a desire to sleep.

"Now you don't mean that," Nagini said, placing the bucket on the floor beside the bed. "Whoever heard of such a thing? You think we do that in the wizarding world?"

But Credence was becoming delirious, her voice barely registering in his mind.

His head lolled to the side, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. "Grandma," Credence said, looking up at Nagini as he spoke. "I'm so sorry, Grandma... Please tell her... Tell her... I tried so hard to be good..."

"Credence, no. You have to stay with me." She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and gasped, the heat positively baking off his skin.

Never had she seen her friend so sick, struggling with each breath to draw air into his lungs. In desperation Nagini reached for the buttons on his pajama top, sliding each one through the loop before carefully peeling the sweat soaked fabric away from his chest.

"You're going to be alright, Credence," she said, bathing his face, neck and chest with water from the bowl beside the bed.

She ran the washcloth over his arms, refreshed it again then spread the wet fabric across his abdomen. Credence reacted to this with little more than a slew of incomprehensible nonsense, the tips of his fingers blackening, shadows spreading down the length of his arm. It felt as though he were on fire, the Obscurus burning at his core, darkening his flesh like the charred skin of a roasted pig.

It had always been a last resort, a means of escape when he was feeling overwhelmed. He could have let go, his consciousness slipping. But for her he managed to hold on, clinging to the fragile threads that bound him to his physical form.

A second washcloth was draped across his forehead, and once more Nagini left his side, returning with a bottle of scarlet potion used for reducing fevers. She tried telling herself that Credence would be alright, but when he looked at her with those glazed, heavily lidded eyes, still feverish and apathetic, she started thinking about grave illnesses and the life expectancy of an Obscurial.

What if Credence never recovered? What if Obscurials were more susceptible to infection, succumbing to death and disease easier than the average wizard?

It was difficult to imagine such a thing, but no one really knew what would happen to someone his age. It could be that he had a weakened immune system, or that Obscurials in poor health needed more care and attention than others who were not cursed with his affliction.

It was possible that Credence would die. But Nagini refused to think such a thing. She continued to care for him, giving him small sips of water whenever he was awake, feeding him broth and administering potions, until the candles burned low and the Maledictus was exhausted.

.oOo.

That night, Nagini sat with her back against the foot of the bed, her knees drawn up against her chest, thinking back on the nights she spent in the jungles of Indonesia. She remembered her mother, she remembered the warmth of her coils holding her tight, though the child often refused to sleep.

Tears pricked her eyes, tiny hands, the gentle touch of an innocent child feeling the smooth scales the covered her mother's back, a whispered prayer hidden amongst the stars.

Was Credence any different? Nagini didn't think so. Even now, when she looked at him in the light of the flickering candles, she could see blackened tendrils flowing like liquid smoke, moving in such a strange fashion as they escaped into the air.

He wanted to escape, allowing his physical form to turn to dust, to become ashes on the wind, just so he could experience a moment's peace. But then he felt her touch as she laid down beside him, holding his hand once more.

"I won't leave you," she whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "If you need help with anything, anything at all, you can come to me, Credence. It doesn't matter if I'm in the middle of a performance, it doesn't matter if I'm not even human anymore. If you need me, I will find a way to help you. I promise I will."

Credence had no words for this. In all his life he never thought he'd end up in a world of magical beasts and beings, being nursed back to health by a witch who had the ability to transform into a serpent. And if he were being perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't really sure if this was actually happening.

He could still be living in the church with Mary Lou and his sisters, delirious with fever, sick from the parasite that was winding its way through his intestinal tract. It could very well be that all of this was a dream, her kiss, her affection, her gentle voice asking him to open his mouth so she could apply the numbing paste before he went to sleep.

It felt real enough. The sensation of pain followed by her feather light touch and the taste of coconut oil and cloves, soothing the ache and allowing him to rest. He couldn't have imagined it. He felt better now. And it was all because of her.

He closed his eyes, thinking that yes, this world and the people who inhabited it were real. But was Nagini real? Did this kind snake lady really exist? Or did he create her in a desperate attempt to ease his loneliness?

He was asleep before his tired mind could fully formulate an answer. But for the sake of his sanity he hoped that she was real. He had grown to love this compassionate witch, and long about now he couldn't imagine his life without her.


	5. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter contains detailed descriptions of illness. Viewer discretion is advised.

For five days and five very long nights Nagini tried her best to nurse him back to health, checking on him whenever she was given a break from work. Then, when her performance was over and the crowds had gone home, she would leave the magical creatures tent and spend the rest of the evening with Credence. But despite her best efforts to heal the infection with various potions and herbs, Credence's health continued to deteriorate.

The illness reached its peak on the fifth night when Credence started having trouble catching his breath. The room dipped and spun when he attempted to stand and get out of bed, his legs barely able to support his weight. Staggering sideways, he clutched his chest with one hand, the other steadying his movements by gripping the headboard.

Nothing felt right anymore. His limbs were shaking, his heart slamming against his ribcage, feeling as though it were going to burst at any moment. Hesitating, he took a step forward, pain lancing his chest with each desperate attempt to draw air into his lungs, and felt himself sinking to the floor.

There was a sudden plunge, the feel of walking downstairs and missing the bottom step. This swooping sensation was met with a crash, bodies colliding as Nagini raced to catch the Obscurial.

"Credence!" His name escaped her in the form of a gasp, her tone frantic, struggling to move him onto the bed. "Credence, what's wrong? Credence!"

He was no more than dead weight in her arms, limp and heavy, threatening to pull her to the floor. He didn't even try to straighten himself, gasping for breath as he slumped against her shoulder, the edges of his vision blurring.

Had he been trying to reach her? He didn't even remember why he had gotten out of bed. He only knew that he was suffocating, the swelling in his face spreading to constrict his airway, tightening like a noose around his neck.

He was nearing the edge of unconscious oblivion when she lowered him into a sitting position on the bed. His fever would not break, the infection would not subside, until finally a powder keg of agony erupted in his jaw.

A gush of thickened liquid accompanied this sudden pain. The taste was so foul, so unimaginably putrid that he gagged, spitting out a mouthful of the purulent matter that was draining from the ruptured abscess.

Thin strands of bloody mucus stretched from his fingers, one hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes widening in horror. He was bleeding. In the back of his mind he slowly registered this fact, his sight swimming as the coppery substance fused with the foul smelling discharge, pooling at the back of his throat.

Realizing what had happened, Nagini tentatively reached for his wrist and eased his trembling hand away from his mouth. "You have to let it drain, Credence. If you swallow any of it, it will only make you sicker."

She gently lowered him onto his side, then in one swift motion she lifted his head and tucked one of the spare washcloths under his cheek. And not a moment too soon, for as soon as he opened his mouth a flood of infectious material dribbled onto the washcloth.

Her knees buckled and she sat down heavily beside the bed, watching him with tears in her eyes. "Come on, Credence," she was saying, rubbing his shoulder as he coughed and spat out more of the noxious fluid. "Maybe you'll finally start feeling better once you get all of that out of your system. Just keep breathing. Please, keep breathing, Credence."

His eyes rolled towards her, his features blushing with the onset of asphyxiation. It occurred to him then that he had survived his abusive mother, survived longer than any known Obscurial in all of history, and yet he might very well die right then and there because of an infected tooth that should have come out a long time ago.

His chest heaving, Credence shuddered and gasped, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He couldn't focus on the world around him, couldn't listen to Nagini's voice, urging him away from the darkness. He could only concentrate on each and every one of his shallow breaths, in and out again. In and out.

He was still for several minutes, taking in large, openmouthed gasps of air, his heart still pounding furiously in his chest, aching with each pulsation. "Nagini," Credence slurred, pausing to take in more oxygen and think. "Help me." Another pause, another harsh, grating breath. "I think I'm dying."

It was all he could do to force the words out, his thoughts muddled to the point where he could barely string together enough words to form a coherent sentence. This didn't go unnoticed by Nagini, watching him struggle as though he were heavily intoxicated.

"You're not dying, Credence," she said, determination overriding her fear. "I won't allow it."

His breathing had eased somewhat in the time since the abscess had ruptured, giving her a moment to think. She glanced at the potion bottle on the crate beside the bed. It was all they had to combat the infection. And maybe, just maybe, now that the abscess had started to drain, she could get some of the potion into the deeper crevices in order to clean everything out. It was, after all, a magical remedy, capable of curing disease in a time when Muggles hadn't even discovered penicillin.

It wasn't difficult to ease him onto his back, his head lolling to the side as she carefully rolled him over. "Stay with me, Credence," she murmured, dipping an eyedropper into the potion bottle. Her breath was just as ragged, just as shallow as his own, and at one point she actually had to stop and remind herself to take a few deep breaths. Breathe and stay calm. It was the only way she would be able to help him.

Her palm against his cheek, holding him steady, she began the process of cleaning the area, allowing the excess fluid to dribble out onto the washcloth. The Obscurial, unhappy with her methods, whimpered and moaned, to which she responded by gently shushing him, assuring him that everything would be alright.

She knew that this was hurting him. She could see it in his eyes when she paused to wipe the corner of his mouth. Those eyes, pale and glazed with a layer of white, so full of pain when he looked at her. They had turned the color of freshly fallen snow, his trembling fingers digging into the mattress, threatening to tear the sheets.

"Stay with me," she whispered, knowing that he was close. Dangerously close now. "Credence, please."

Slowly, his eyes drifted closed, hot tears spilling down the sides of his face, and the Maledictus, so keenly aware of his suffering, felt her breath hitch, breaking as a barely concealed sob was torn from her chest.

"Credence."

Distantly he was aware of her voice, sinking down, deeper into the mound of pillows on the bed, into the blessed darkness that had called to him from the corner of his mind. There was nothing more that she could do. She had to let him go, praying that the dawn would bring a better tomorrow.

.oOo.

The morning of the sixth day dawned cool and bright, the lingering scent of rain offering a fresh start to a brand new day.

Credence, asleep in his bed, felt the dampness in the air before he opened his eyes. It wrapped around his lower legs, chilling his feet and toes, making him shiver as he reached for his blanket. It took a moment for him to realize that he had flung the covers off during sleep. And now, half asleep and groggy, the Obscurial felt around for his blanket, finally locating it and pulling it over his legs.

He settled comfortably against the pillow, lying still for a moment as the autumn breezes played across his face. The room itself had cooled considerably, and instead of feeling exhausted and miserable, Credence was feeling somewhat refreshed, his senses more alert than they had been in days.

He opened his eyes again and looked around, his mind slowly registering this newfound sense of health and wellbeing. He then lifted his hand and carefully felt along his jawline, noticing that the swelling had gone down considerably overnight.

"Nagini?" he said, sitting up in bed and looking around. The serpent had coiled herself at the foot of his bed, her tail dangling over the edge of the mattress. Credence tried calling her name again, seeing if she would wake.

The serpent yawned and stretched luxuriously. She turned to him and lifted her head off the mattress, flicking her tongue and scenting the air.

"Nagini, I... I feel better. It doesn't hurt anymore."

The serpent hissed, her coils dissolving into the figure of a young woman. "Oh, Credence, that's wonderful news," she said, a smile brightening the features of her face. "Though I'll admit I was absolutely terrified last night. You gave me such a scare."

"I'm sorry," Credence murmured, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his head. "I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for that." She leaned in close and put her arms around him, moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes. It felt so good to hold him, to feel his heart beating alongside her own and know that he was alive and well. "I'm just happy to see that you're feeling better."

She loosened her hold on the Obscurial, giving him room to move as Credence reached for the mirror on the crate beside his bed. He picked it up and moved into the sunlight, opening his mouth so he could examine his teeth.

It surprised him to see that there was a small patch of decay still visible on one of his molars. The tooth itself no longer hurt, and the cavity had greatly diminished in size. But it was concerning, making him wonder if his tooth would ever heal properly.

"I think you need to give it some more time," said Nagini, rubbing his shoulder to offer a bit of comfort. "Three to five days is normal for most people. Up to a week is necessary when there are deeper cavities and widespread infection."

The Obscurial sighed. "At least it doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe... maybe we could have some breakfast now?" He sounded hopeful, albeit a little tired. And when he looked at her, his eyes still had that glazed look of someone who was coming out of a long illness.

"Anything in particular that you would like?" Nagini asked, eager to bring him something to eat.

Credence rubbed his empty belly. "Something soft... Oatmeal, if they're offering it at the serving tent. And fruit," he added as an afterthought. "Oatmeal with blueberries, please. If it's not too much trouble."

Fortunately, oatmeal was a common food that was often served at breakfast. Fruit was easy to come by as well, ranging from apples and blueberries to the occasional dried peaches. And when Nagini returned a short while later, she brought with her a warm bowl of delicious oatmeal, dotted with blueberries and a sprinkling of cinnamon.

The scent was heavenly, spices and sweetness mingling in the autumn air. The warm fragrance made his mouth water, but Credence remained cautious, dipping his spoon in the bowl and scooping a small portion into his mouth.

Nagini noticed that he was favoring his right side, and tried encouraging him to eat normally. "Your tooth shouldn't hurt much now that the cavity is healing," she said, keeping her tone gentle as she spoke. "But if it twinges a bit, we can use more of the numbing paste to get you through the day."

Credence bit his bottom lip, pausing with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He was strongly tempted to devour every last morsel of food, hunger gnawing at his belly like a rabid beast.

He carefully placed the spoon between his lips, allowing the sticky substance to coat the inside of his mouth. There was a mild stinging sensation due to the sensitivity in his tooth, which was quick to pass once it adjusted to the change in temperature. He was then able to eat his breakfast normally, asking for seconds once the bowl was empty.


	6. Like Flowers Bloom In Starlight

A myriad of colors glimmered in the night sky, bursting overhead as she disappeared into the crowd, being careful not to lose her precious cargo along the way. Before she had run for her life, desperate to escape the enraged villagers. Now she was laughing, the pleasant sound carrying on the autumn wind.

For one brief moment she stopped to admire the fireworks, the shimmering display scattering like luminous flower petals across the evening skies. One by one they blossomed in the night, a garden amongst the heavens. She then ducked beneath a fluttering banner, holding her treats close to her chest as she continued her run across the fairgrounds.

Credence Barebone had taken a seat on one of the crates outside his tent, and was watching the fireworks with rapt attention when Nagini arrived.

"I got them," she said, smiling and slightly breathless. In each hand she held an ice cream cone, one vanilla and the other strawberry drizzled with a layer of chocolate syrup and chopped nuts. "Oh, I think this one is starting to melt."

Nagini handed him the vanilla ice cream cone then sat down on the crate beside him. She had only given her cone a single lick when she felt his fingers brush against her forehead, easing the hair out of her face.

"Thank you," she breathed, still smiling at her companion. "My hands were full so I couldn't really make an adjustment."

His eyes lingered on her face, gazing lovingly at the Maledictus. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," he said, his quiet tone barely audible. "I don't even remember the last time I had something like this."

There was a desire, an urge to stroke her cheek, to taste the sweet flavor of her lips. He had only sampled this delicacy once, and it left him craving more.

"It's no trouble at all, Credence," Nagini insisted. "Just remember to come to me whenever you start feeling nauseous. That's the main thing, I think. If we can get your vomiting under control, then you won't have so much trouble with your teeth."

With a bit of effort, Credence shifted his attention to the fireworks, not wanting to take his eyes off her slender figure. He brought the ice cream to his lips without hesitation, savoring its creamy taste.

Nagini giggled, politely covering her mouth to muffle the sound. "Credence, you've got something..." She motioned towards his face. "Right there."

He didn't realize that she was watching him, his features flushing when she pointed out the trickle of ice cream.

Using his thumb, Credence wiped the corner of his mouth. He could feel the beginnings of a nervous chuckle bubbling in his chest, rising further, until he couldn't help laughing, just a little.

"I'm sorry," he said, grinning and showing his perfectly white teeth.

"You're fine, Credence," Nagini said sweetly, the both of them enjoying an evening alone, away from the noise of the crowd, the glaring lights and music.

It wasn't until later that Credence began to think about when he'd been sick, remembering the night she kissed him, and the feel of her lips against his own. He'd never really felt complete until that moment, as though he'd been searching for the missing piece of his heart, the person who would make him feel whole again.

In his mind he saw this as a truly blessed occurrence. And yet he questioned the reality of their encounter, not knowing whether it had been a dream brought on by his illness or a true miracle of nature.

Glancing sideways at his companion, Credence felt the urge to speak, to ask if it had been real.

"I was thinking," he said at length, unable to meet her gaze. Instead, he studied the laces on his shoes, afraid to look up, afraid it wasn't true. "About that night when you were taking care of me... We... I think we... kissed," he finally managed, a lump forming in his throat. "But I don't know... about that, I mean."

Nagini didn't quite understand. "What do you mean?" she asked, her brow knitting in confusion.

"Did we...? Or was I imagining it?" Credence shook his head and sighed. "I was very sick, Nagini. I can't be sure of what was happening at the time. I remember some things... I remember being in pain, and then I remember you trying to make me feel better."

He looked up when he felt her palm against his knee, a gentle pressure, a loving caress, closing the gap between them.

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?" she asked, the flickering firelight casting shadows across the contours of her face.

Their eyes met across a sea of stars, and for a moment there was silence. Then came the sound of a single word, no more than a whisper on the wind.

"Yes."

Indeed it was a miracle of nature, emotions unrestrained, fully on display for all the world to see. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders, around her neck, catching strands of her hair between his fingers. Their lips met again, somewhat feverishly this time, and Credence felt a rush of genuine happiness, passion coursing through his veins for the first time in his life.

He moaned against her mouth, not caring if anyone heard them. Her hands, now clutching the back of his head, were lightly tugging on his hair. There was the feel of something stirring, a delicious warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, spreading to his lower extremities.

Sensing his arousal, Nagini shifted slightly and moved to deepen their kiss, his lips parting as her tongue swept past his teeth, delving deeper, met with equal force and desire.

He could have cried in ecstasy at the feel of her touch, thinking that he didn't deserve her, that he wasn't good enough. And yet there she was, completely unafraid, unwilling to turn and spit at his feet as others had done in the past. He wished with all his heart that this moment could last forever. But all too soon he heard a sharp crack, a shout from somewhere close by startling the young couple.

"Boy!" Skender called out, striking the crate with his wand.

Credence barely had time to think before a large, meaty hand closed on shoulder, jerking him backwards and pulling him off the crate. He stumbled briefly, crying out as he was yanked onto his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skender snarled, his hot breath hissing in Credence's ear. The Obscurial started shaking, his eyes widening with fright. "You are not to go near her, boy. I've told you that before. And if I have to tell you one more time, you can be sure I'll leave a lasting impression to help you remember."

He then gripped Credence's shoulder and steered him away from the Maledictus. "Now move!" Skender shouted, shoving the unfortunate wizard to get him moving in the right direction.

Credence was able to glimpse Nagini's face before being marched across the fairgrounds, turning briefly and seeing the tears in her eyes at their parting. She had done her best to care for him, and in the end this was how the Fates rewarded her kindness, allowing them to steal a moment beneath the stars.


End file.
